Reunited
by SouthernDragon
Summary: -Oneshot- Soki gets taken to a different world and he is reunited with the devilish and sexy half demon. Pizza... stylish sex... hell yes! Crossover- DantexSoki


**A oneshot involving Soki (Hideyasu) from Onimusha Dawn of Dreams and Dante from Devil May Cry.  
I hope you all enjoy it... I certainly enjoyed writing it ;D**

The moon rose high in the sky of a calm spring night of 1602. The deep blue sky was littered with thousands upon thousands of stars with just as many constellations. The light from the moon shone down on the new, pure, cherry trees that had sprouted after the defeat of Fortinbras; the God of Light.

Tenkai Nankobo stood at the head of Daigo Temple where he had discovered something unimaginable. He had stumbled upon it whilst on one of his many walks with Arin, his loyal and bashful student. They had been blessing the mountain God that had returned to protect the temple after the evil was lifted. And then it happened.

A mirror appeared. Not any ordinary mirror, though; the mirror's reflective surface was blank as though it had no reflection to give back to the sender. Tenkai had found it strange that the mountain God had bestowed them with such a gift. He assured Arin that something would happen when the time was right.

.::.

Two weeks had passed since the appearance of the mirror. It was showing no signs of functioning or responding to Tenkai's humble requests. But then it happened. The mirror's surface began to swirl like a vortex. It was an array of purple hues swirling from a vibrant silver haze.

Tenkai marvelled its splendour and beauty. He tried to ask what the mirror wanted in return. No reply. He could only stand and watch as, suddenly, the purple hues turned to blue. Tenkai nodded at the mirror. "I understand."

.::.

Soki sat under a cherry tree that night and looked up at the constellations. So many sparkled in front of his gaze as he took a pendant out from under his kimono and held it to the moonlight so he could see it properly. This was the last thing he had to remember someone by. Someone he met by a lucky chance.

He turned his gaze back up at the sky as the quarter moon shifted into his gaze. He exhaled and watched the steam jet from his mouth in the cold spring night air. He closed his copper brown eyes as a fresh breeze swept over him gently, soothing his thoughts.

"Dante." He whispered and leaned back against the tree. He missed him dearly; it was so hard to part ways. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back. The long journey they had gone on together.

~"Dante! We have to go!" A girl with short hair and odd coloured eyes shouted.~

They had to part with a deep kiss and a promise they would reunite again one day.

Soki was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when an orange cat appeared. It stared at him with its amber eyes with a letter tied to a loose rope around its neck. It meowed at him and crouched down for him to take the letter.

He untied the rope and scratched behind the cat's ear before opening the letter and reading it to himself.

- Soki, I have found something that may interest you  
Come to Daigo Temple. All will be explained upon your arrival  
Tenkai -

Four days had passed since Soki had received Tenkai's letter. He had set out for his journey to Daigo Temple. Since the fall of Fortinbras no Genma had been spotted. Soki would only run into bandits now. They were more of a pain to deal with than the Genma were. Since his resurrection nothing had occurred other than the meeting with the half devil, Dante. They had fought to prove their own innocence and even developed feelings for each other.

Clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head Soki continued on until he reached the bottom of the steep steps to the head of Daigo Temple. He then began his trek up the stairs.

Tenkai stood on the stage of Daigo Temple meditating under the dim light of the crescent moon. He kept his eyes closed as the wind picked up around him, causing his white hair to catch on the wind and whip to the side. He remained calm and collected as he felt Soki's presence behind him. He half turned.

"Glad you could make it." He said calmly and opened his golden brown eyes to look at Soki. "How was your trip?"

Soki walked up to the stage. "You know, same old. So what's this you wanted to show me?"

"Of course. Come with me." The monk led him to the inside of the temple to bring him face to face with the mirror. "This appeared almost three weeks ago. It was only recently that it started showing signs of activation." He looked to Soki's intrigued gaze. "I believe it is a portal. I am unsure where it leads to but," he looked back at the mirror, "it gave me a vision to bring you to it; as though it shares a connection with you."

Soki looked at the mirror. He suddenly felt a connection with it as the blue swirls turned deep red. "I think I know..." He muttered and, unconsciously, reached out to the mirror to touch it.

Suddenly, beams shot from it. One clung to Soki's outstretched hand, another to his waist and another to his other arm. He started to struggle as they pulled him closer. "Tenkai!"

Tenkai jumped forward in order to purify the spirit controlling this behaviour. Another beam whipped out and sent Tenkai to the floor. He looked up with wide eyes as Soki was sucked into the swirling red vortex. The vortex suddenly stopped and the mirror's surface cracked straight down the centre. He sat and stared. Soki was trapped...

"This is not good." Tenkai said aloud

.::.

So many colours rushed past Soki's eyes as he fell through the continuous tunnel. He couldn't find his voice as he wanted to shout. Where was he going!? What was going on!? Only one thought echoed through his mind as everything finally went black. 'Dante.'

Soki groaned as he heard footsteps and a voice. He opened his eyes a little and looked up at the ceiling above him that continued on, seeming never ending. He shifted his gaze along as the voice spoke again.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

He looked to his right and saw a young man with silver hair and vibrant blue eyes. He looked young in the face as he came closer. He was wearing a long, three tailed, blue denim jacket with a red waistcoat underneath. Soki looked down at his right arm. It looked mutilated and strange.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" The young man asked.

Soki squinted at him. He looked a little like Dante... Did something happen to his arm since they parted? 'Dante!?' His mind shouted as he finally sat up.

"Bout time too! I didn't want to drag you around." He watched as the man made a face. "Eccentric much?" Referring to Soki's blue armour.

Soki blinked at the man. "Have you forgotten already, Dante?"

The young man pulled a face. "Dante!?"

.::.

"Hey, get up you slob. I have a job for you." Lady announced to Dante and kicked his feet off the stool. "I've just gotten word that a power surge came through. They reported it as a portal."

Dante looked up at Lady with a half interested expression. "I see. Continue." He waved his hand for her to continue.

Lady growled. "Go and check it out before I cut the cash paying for your pizza." She turned and looked back. "At the cathedral." She then left.

Dante stood up and grabbed Rebellion and his guns. "Sure thing, Lady." He then walked out from his office to investigate.

Dante opened the door to the cathedral and walked in, shifting his gaze every few steps. He could still sense the power in the building as he finally stopped and peered at the two people on the altar. He walked forward and stopped again to rub his eyes and have a second look.

He saw Nero, the kid that tried to kill him multiple times and failed, kneeling next to a man with rye blonde hair and wearing 17th century Japanese samurai armour. It was blue and noticeable straight away. His heart suddenly skipped a beat as his feet moved forward on their own accord.

Nero stared at the man before him. "You think that I am Dante?"

Soki blinked. This guy was weird. "So you're not then?"

A new voice broke in between them. "Please don't tell me that you're comparing me, the Lord of Sex, to a kid like that?" He smirked and leaned against a pillar.

Soki snapped his gaze to the new voice. It was him. He stood up and slowly walked to the man and stood before him. He looked up into his blue eyes noticing how much they had aged. But it was defiantly him.

"Dante?" Soki half whispered and reached up feeling along Dante's sturdy jaw.

"The one and only." Dante kept his blue eyes on Soki's copper brown ones.

Soki took in his appearance for another few minutes and stepped back. "You've aged a lot."

Dante face palmed. "Gee thanks. I missed you too." He sighed and looked down at Soki, taking in his features. "How long has it been then... since you saw me last?" He hadn't seemed to age much since they parted.

Soki's eyes were full of confusion. "It's been almost two years!" He punched Dante's arm. "You said you would find a way back."

"It's been tough, Soki." Dante ran his hand through his silver hair. "It's been seventeen years since I saw you last." He closed his eyes. "I've been dealing with the jobs I'm given, shit I'm in debt and now this kid is walking around giving me a headache." He pointed to Nero as the young man pouted and stood up. Dante looked back to Soki. "I did everything I could. But hey! We're back together now." He slapped Soki's back. "Come on." He led him from the cathedral to his shop.

Soki followed Dante and looked up at the sign. He frowned a little. What did it say? "Dante? What does that mean?" He pointed to the fluorescent sign on the building.

Dante opened the door to let Soki him. "It's the name of my shop. Devil May cry." He shut the door after Soki and led him inside. "Make yourself comfy. I'm gonna order some pizza."

Soki sat on the leather couch and held onto the armrest as he sank into the cushion. He looked around and saw many strange things in the room. He then looked to Dante. "Ah yes, the pi-za. This should prove to be... interesting."

The man smirked. "You're gonna beg me for more when you've tried it." He licked his lips and spoke into the phone. "Yeah. The usual. Make it two. No olives." He threw the phone  
back onto the receiver and walked to the couch.

"What about your brother?" He asked and quickly noted how Dante quickly looked away and clenched his jaw. "I... I'm sorry. If I've upset you-"

"It's not you." Dante said softly. "After Vergil and I returned we fought again. He chose to stay in the demon world where he was possessed." He bit his lip unconsciously. "I had to kill him to save him." He locked his fingers with Soki's as he felt his hand slide into his. "I tried to find a way back to you. Nothing seemed to work so I guess I just began to give up." He looked to Soki. "How did you get here anyway?"

Soki held Dante's hand loosely. "It was Tenkai. He had been bestowed with a mirror from the mountain God at Daigo Temple. He said one day it just activated and asked him to bring me to it. Here I am now. He told me it was a portal but he was unsure where it would lead to. Who knew it would lead me to here." He grinned and looked to the door. "That was fast."

Dante walked to the door and took the pizza boxes from the delivery boy. "I'll pay you at the end of the month." He shut the door and walked to his desk, putting the pizza boxes down and sitting in his chair. He smirked at Soki and pat his lap. "Come and get it, boy."

"Oh you're funny." Soki said with his voice full of sarcasm as he walked to the desk and looked at the so called 'pizza' Dante had rambled on and on about during his stay. "It looks like something poisonous. Like a huge melted turd on pastry."

"It's not poison but it does come out as shit eventually." Dante pulled a slice from the perfect pizza circle and began to eat. "Well?" He said with his mouth full of pizza. "Eat!"

Cringing with distaste Soki grabbed a nearby stool and sat down, taking a slice of the pizza and took a cautious bite out of it; the cheese stretching the more he pulled it away. "Mmf!" He exclaimed.

Dante reached out and took the cheese between his fingers and snapped it. "Well?"

His eyes lit up as his tastebuds agreed. "You were right! It is like an orgasm in my mouth."

"My job is complete."

An hour had passed since their pizza dinner and Dante had taken Soki up to his room. He forced the Oni out of his blue armour and into something that would allow him to fit in. He smirked when Soki appeared before him wearing his, nearly twenty year old, maroon jacket. "Suits you."

Soki looked at himself and shrugged. "How can you wear this!? It's so loose."

"Exactly." He taunted and pulled Soki over to his bed. He pulled the tie from Soki's hair and watched as it dropped in an instant. "You look good like this." He ran his fingers through the thick rye blonde hair.

"It's a pain when I'm in battle. Sometimes I wonder about cutting it off but I prefer to leave it." He blushed slightly when Dante's nose touched his cheek. "Dant-"

"Ssh." He placed a finger to his lips and kissed down his cheek to his jaw. He kissed along his jaw softly as he finally reached his neck, crouching a little, and began to suck on the spot just under his right ear.

Soki stood rigid and allowed Dante to do as he pleased. He closed his eyes when he felt him biting at the spot. "Huh?" He gasped as he was pushed back onto the bed.

Dante kneeled over Soki, one leg on either side, and stared down into his eyes. He bent over and placed his hands on either side of the mattress underneath Soki's head and brushed their lips together. He waited for Soki to respond as he slowly lowered his crotch to rub against Soki's. He bit his lip, making him groan as their members rubbed against one another through their pants.

Soki placed his hands at the back of Dante's head and pulled the silver haired man closer to him, the kiss suddenly deepening as he tilted his head to the side a slight fraction so it would feel more like an intense kiss and less like a lover's peck. They held the kiss for a minute or so and finally parted; giving air to their deprived lungs and stared at each other with lust filled eyes.

He then brought one hand along Dante's face and cupped his cheek. He massaged the spot under his thumb and pulled him closer again their kissing battle continuing.  
It intensified as Dante slid his hands under the sides of the jacket and felt up Soki's sides. He smirked when he felt the body under him shudder with pleasure. He pressed his lips harder against Soki's and managed to part his lips and force his tongue into his mouth. They suddenly fought for dominance as Dante bent over Soki and tightened his shoulder muscles as he forced his way through for dominance.

In the end Soki submitted and allowed Dante to explore his mouth and touch his chest and abdomen as he lay there and breathed calmly. He felt through his silver hair with his fingers and twirled a few strands at a time and clenched a handful of the silver hair in his hand when he felt the other nibble and bite at his bottom lip and brush his fingers over his sensitive nipples.

Dante smirked as he bit at Soki's lip and massaged it gently between his teeth. He kept one hand on his chest and teasingly brushed his thumb closer and closer to his nipple feeling him tense and clench his hair. He then left his lips and kissed down along his chin until he reached his neck and kissed along it, licking it at points to get a greater response than just a groan.

He then slid his other hand slowly down his toned stomach until he reached the bottom of his abdomen and unbuttoned the single button and slid the zipper down slowly. He reached in and brushed the tips of his fingers against the hardening muscle, feeling his back arch from the touch.

Dante finished his trail of kisses and licks and looked at Soki with a heated expression. "It's okay." He said smoothly and nibbled at his left earlobe. He massaged the flesh in between his teeth and took his hardened member into his hand and started to tug on it gently, earning a surprised moan from underneath him.

He then stopped and sat up on his knees and looked down at the man below him. He looked nervous beyond belief and he was shaking with pleasure. He smiled and slowly began to pull his pants down from his waist. He ripped them down to his knees and slid his finger tips over the man's trail of abdomen hair.

He lowered himself down until he was close to his member and breathed on it; teasing him further. He then reached down and kissed the tip of the head and took it in his mouth. He sucked on the head and clasped one hand around the base causing Soki to shudder and grab a handful of his silver hair.

He lay back and pushed his head into the pillow as his member was taken into Dante's mouth. His breathing picked up quickly as he felt his mouth closing in on it more and more. It felt strange and oddly satisfying. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to moan but nothing came out. He arched his back as he felt his head touch the back of Dante's throat. He gritted his teeth and seethed his breaths through his teeth, making hissing sounds.

Dante smirked. He had Soki right where he wanted him. He sucked at Soki's member faster and pulled away from it when it started throbbing. He slid his tongue up Soki's stomach and fixated his mouth to his right nipple, pinching the left in between his fingers and taking his member in his hand and tugging at it.

His hips buckled as the pleasure began to build up. He clenched both hands in Dante's silver hair and threw his head back, the roof of his mouth going dry from the amount of air he sucked in each time. He moaned and shook his head slightly as it was tugged at harder. "Dan... AH!"

Dante lifted his head from Soki's chest and slid up to nibble at his jaw. He licked along it and took his cheek softly and forced his head to the side and kissed him roughly on the lips. He felt him shiver and wrap his arms around the back of his neck as he locked his legs around his and forced their crotches together.

Soki pulled from the kiss and moved his lips to Dante's ear. "I... you...me.." His voice shook with pleasure as he spoke.

Dante nodded. "Alright." He whispered and brought his hands down to his belt and unbuckled it. He sat on his knees and allowed Soki to unbuckle his jacket straps and force the red jacket off and onto the ground. He then unzipped his vest and threw it off, letting Soki touch his chest and feel up and along it. He leaned his head back slightly. It was the first time he had let anyone touch his chest in so long. He then reached down and unzipped his pants and stood up from the bed to remove them.

Soki watched and lay back down on the bed; waiting for Dante to dominate him. He realised that he couldn't dominate the half devil with anything that he tried. He watched as he came closer and relieved Soki of the pants and threw them against the wall.

He parted his legs and leaned down to take his member in his mouth once again. He held his legs in place as he began to suck the throbbing muscle. Each time he took it deeper into his mouth and licked up and down with his tongue; earning moans and tugs of his hair. He kept a steady movement until he went faster and pulled away before he could come.  
Soki pushed his head into the pillow and moaned. Why had he stopped like that!? He looked up at Dante and blushed when he kissed him with so much passion. He threw his arms around his neck and pulled him closer and screamed as he was forced into. His thighs tightened as Dante pushed himself further into him and kissed him to calm him down.

He held himself inside of him for a few seconds and slowly pulled back. He then thrust himself inside again; helping to loosen him so it would be less painful and more pleasurable. He then sat him up and leaned back against the bed head, sitting Soki on top of him and holding his hips. He kissed his chest and waited for him to make a move.

"Go for it. It'll be okay after a while." He assured and helped Soki to push and pull on top of him.

He shook his head. "I.. I c-can't."

Dante groaned and sat up on his knees and bent over Soki again to kiss him. "Get on your hands and knees."

Soki didn't ask questions and did what he was told. He gasped when Dante entered him again more forcefully and began to thrust back and forth. He waited for reality to hit him and then moved with him. He clenched the bed sheets tightly and yelled when he felt his shoulder being bitten. He breathed faster and arched his back when his member was tugged at.

Dante took Soki's throbbing member into his hand and began to thrust faster into him. He tugged at the throbbing muscle and rubbed his thumb over the tip of the head. He used Soki's pre-come as a lubricant and quickened his hand pace along with his thrusts inside of him.

Dante bit at Soki's shoulder. "Scream my name. I want to hear it." He moaned into Soki's ear and fisted the muscle harder and faster.

Soki threw his head back. "UH! D-DANTE! OH GOD!" He yelled and moaned like there was no tomorrow as his rough fisting eventually caused him to come all over his hand. He breathed heavily and his hips buckled, causing him to rock back and forth. "D...Dant... UHH!" He moaned louder.

Dante kept a firm hold of Soki's member and continued to thrust inside of him, the base of his shaft slapping against Soki's bare skin. He felt the walls close around him. He gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare close on me." He seethed through his teeth and fisted Soki again. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

Tears began to run down Soki's cheek as he couldn't keep his saliva in his mouth. It trailed down the side of his mouth and dripped to the sheets below him. His breathing was laboured as the thrusts became harder. He moaned as more come shot from his head as it was continuously fisted. It was beginning to hurt now as he came more and more.

"Pl-please... I... AH!"

Dante finally released Soki's sore and tender member and held his hips and thrust harder and faster into him. He grunted and threw his head back when he felt he was ready. He bit his lip and arched his back as he felt the walls close in on him. He moaned and, with a final thrust, came into Soki. His breathing, too, was laboured as he continued to make smaller thrusts inside of him as more and more came out.

Soki moaned and gripped the sheets harder in his balled fists as he felt the warm oozing liquid trail down from inside him and down his leg. He moaned softer and collapsed onto the bed.

Dante's thrusts became shorter and softer as he finally went soft and pulled out of Soki. He rolled him over and kissed his forehead, holding him close to his chest. He smirked. "H-how was t-that?" He said; his lungs hungry for air.

Soki rest his forehead against Dante's chest and breathed steadily, trying to catch it and return it to normal. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist and locked his hands behind him. "It... was... amazing." He said quietly and locked his legs around Dante's.

He waited for the rye blonde to fall asleep and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing." He smirked and kissed his forehead once more before joining him. Sex was hard work!

**And there you have it! Huhuhuhuhuhu v  
****I hope everyone enjoyed and let me know what you think~~**

**~SD**


End file.
